


A Second Chance; A New Life

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: All of the hybrids!, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Lucian Lives, Mostly canon compliant with Underworld, Not canon compliant with Evolution, Original Corvinus Characters, Underworld: Evolution, William Lives, marcus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Rosa and Raven, twin sisters technically on 'opposite sides' of a war they want nothing to do with, decide to intervene when the Lycan that Rosa has loved for centuries is on the brink of death.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Corvin/Selene
Kudos: 29





	A Second Chance; A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> There are not NEARLY enough Underworld stories. Less than 300 (I believe) and so few of them actually have my favorite character, LUCIAN. So, with me harshly hyperfixated on him for the moment, I sought to remedy that.
> 
> Side Note: I don't think I actually made it clear but Rosa is a vampire that was sired by Marcus while Raven is a Lycan sired by William. Yes, I know that usually, people turned by William are werewolves, not Lycans but I don't care.  
> And for those of you who are confused, werewolves are stated in the movies to be the 'mindless beasts' that are unable to ever take human form again once they turn. The Lycans are the ones able to shift back and forth, especially at will.

It was only the firm grip on her arm, bruisingly tight, that kept her hidden in the shadows rather than running forward and sinking the dagger into Kraven’s throat and then Viktor’s when he made his appearance. Her twin wouldn’t let go and the part of her that wasn’t consumed by rage knew that her sister was right. They weren’t here to kill Kraven, as that would come later, nor Viktor, as he’d die by Selene’s hand in just a moment. No, they were here to save the Lycan that was dying on the concrete floor due to the silver nitrate permeating his body. It made her blood _boil_ knowing that he would die if they didn’t save him soon.

When Michael turned into a hybrid and threw Viktor through the hole that Viktor had created just moments before by doing the same to Michael, Rosa reacted, wrenching her arm out of her twins grip and rushing forward, practically sliding to a stop by the dying Lycan that held her heart, even if he didn’t know it. Selene saw her but didn’t react, to lost in her thoughts of how Viktor had betrayed her and her coven; Rosa cared not for it all. She turned to her twin and spoke, urgency and fear making her voice quiver.

“Raven, grab the bag, the syringes.” Not waiting to see if her twin would obey, knowing that she would, she carefully picked up Lucian, and even more carefully put him over her shoulder. Not sparing Selene another glance, she began making her way out of the underground lair quickly; he would not survive much longer.

She longed to get him to her home, but she knew that he would not survive the trip; there was too much silver nitrate in his system; she once again cursed Kraven’s very existence and even the knowledge that Marcus would kill him in a few days’ time was not enough to satiate her rage. She knew she had to do it on the way there.

Getting into the backseat of her car with Lucian, his head in her lap, Rosa handed Raven her keys and briskly ordered her to head for home. She took the satchel of blood from Raven and immediately pulled out one of the only empty syringes, sticking it into her own arm, and drawing blood until it was full. She had to hope that Lucian had already injected himself with Michael’s blood. Though she ached to bite him, as Selene had Michael, she would not mark him; she didn’t fancy getting a mouthful of silver nitrate anyways.

“Rosa, calm down. He’s already had Michael’s blood injected; I can smell it underneath the silver nitrate. All you have to do is use your own blood but make it quick. He will begin to change almost immediately.” Raven did not take her eyes off the road, but she could hear her sister’s frantic heartbeat.

“What if it doesn’t work? What if it’s too late?” Rosa removed the needle from her arm.

_“It will work.”_ Raven practically growled, the sclera of her eyes shifting black and her iris shifting blue, but only for a moment; after a quick blink of her eyes, they returned to their normal blue/green.

Rosa looked fleetingly at her sister, whose knuckles were white where she gripped the steering wheel, before she looked back at the man she loved. She brushed his hair away from his throat and tilted his head to the side, lining up the needle of the syringe with one of his veins. She took a brief, unnecessary breath and pushed the syringe into the vein, quickly injecting every bit of her own blood into his system. She quickly removed the syringe and tossed it into the bag with the others that were filled with Amelia’s blood; they would likely come in handy later.

Lucian’s back arched off the backseat with a harsh breath and Rosa swore, pressing her hands on his shoulders to push him back down. She held him there as he writhed in obvious pain, his eyes flicking open long enough for Rosa to watch as they turned a glossy black, no iris to be seen. His skin seemed to rapidly darken, turning an ashen grey/blue. He let out a cry of pain that quickly morphed to a growl as he thrashed harder. It was quickly becoming difficult to hold him in place as he changed, growing stronger.

“Are we almost there?!” Rosa shouted over Lucian’s growls.

The car lurched forward as Raven pressed harder on the gas. “Just a few more blocks!”

“He’s going to finish turning before we get there and I won’t be able to hold him down! He’s already strong due to his age, the added strength of being a hybrid is going to outmatch me!” Rosa was not scared, but she could admit to herself that she was worried.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Raven cried.

Lucian tried to jolt up into a sitting position and Rosa growled, the iris of her eyes glowing blue as she used her strength to shove him back down. Lucian let loose his own growl at being held down. It was clear that he was running on instincts at the moment and had no idea what was going on; Rosa only hoped he didn’t attack her.

“You must stay down, Lucian. You’re hurt and your thrashing is only going to hurt you more.” Rosa spoke rapidly, trying to calm Lucian, but it didn’t seem to be working. She had no sedative and therefore had no way to knock him out without inflicting more harm to his person and she would rather die.

The car jerked to a stop and suddenly Raven was in the back, speaking swiftly in a calming tone, trying to soothe the beast. Lucian blinked as he took in Raven and then Rosa, a low rumble building in his chest before he passed out; the exertion of nearly dying and then the change his body had undertaken was too much for him to stay awake. Rosa and Raven worked together to get him out of the car and into the safehouse, quickly bringing him to the infirmary to check his wounds and vitals.

* * *

It was two days later that Lucian awoke in a bed that was not his own, in a room he didn’t recognize. The scent pervading the room filled his nostrils and he let out a pleased rumble at it. He slowly sat up, expecting pain, but when none came, he checked himself over to find that he had no wounds, nor any sign that he had ever been injured; not even his scars from when he was a slave remained. He swiftly shifted onto his knees when the bedroom door opened, his nails immediately shifting to long black claws as he readied himself for an attack.

Rosa walked into the room, stopping when she saw Lucian half-kneeling on the bed, eyes black and claws out. A soft smile flitted onto her face; he was beautiful even now. She lifted the goblet in her hands to bring his attention to it and cleared her throat softly as his eyes shifted back to their beautiful silver/blue and his claws disappeared.

“My apologies.” His voice was still just as deep and sexy as always and fuck if she didn’t have to immediately think of Viktor or Kraven to prevent the scent of her arousal from joining the other scents in her room; she really needed to focus on something _other_ than the fact that he was shirtless in her goddamn **bed**. Damn Raven for insisting he rest in Rosa’s room.

Rosa shook her head and stepped over to the bed. “No apology needed. I should’ve knocked but I wasn’t sure if you were awake yet.”

“How long have I been out?” Lucian sat on the edge of the bed, taking the chalice when Rosa held it out to him - it had a dark, rich red liquid swirling in it - and the unspoken ‘what happened?’ was clear.

“Two days. Michael turned and attacked Viktor, who is dead now. Selene intervened when Viktor was about to kill Michael, used Viktor’s own sword against him and cut his head at a diagonal angle. They’re currently on the run and trying to make their way here, stopping at safe houses on the way so that Selene can hide from the sun.” Rosa sat in the chair by her wardrobe, putting several feet of distance between her and Lucian.

Lucian stared down at the glass, smelling the blood. He looked up at Rosa through his lashes, quite like when he had first met Michael. The question was obvious in his expression.

Rosa shifted in her chair at seeing him look at her like that. “You were dying…so Raven and I intervened. I don’t think you remember the change; you were pretty out of it. I wanted to get you here before you turned but the silver nitrate…there was too much of it. As soon as I was in the car with you, I injected you with a syringe of an Elder’s blood while Raven made her way to the closest safe house. I had _told_ her to go home but you were proving to be…difficult.” Rosa’s lips quirked up in a wry smirk before they dropped; almost absentmindedly, her hand drifted to her right side where the wounds from his claws had not yet fully healed; it turned out that wounds from a hybrid lasted longer. “When we got to the safehouse, you ended up passing out. I guess almost dying and then going through a rather extreme change meant your body had no energy to stay awake. We brought you to the infirmary and checked your wounds immediately; they were already healing. We ran a few, nonintrusive, tests and found that your scars were also healing. However, being unconscious for two days meant you couldn’t feed. You need blood so I thought I’d bring you some and try to wake you, only to find you were already awake.”

Lucian observed Rosa for a long moment, completely silent – it took everything in her not to squirm in her chair - before he raised the goblet to his lips and drank the liquid within it.

Rosa had to stop herself from staring, so she forced her eyes away from him, instead studying one of the many paintings she had hung in her room. It was a large 24 x 18 painting of a galaxy; the top of the canvas was a dark purple that slowly bled into a fluorescent pink at the bottom and it had white stars scattered all over it. The frame was a rich mahogany with intricate details that she didn’t want to focus on.

“That was your blood.”

Rosa’s eyes snapped back to Lucian when he spoke, and she startled to find him standing right in front of her; she hadn’t heard him move. When his words registered in her head, her eyes widened further, and a blush slowly began to creep up her neck to stain her cheeks an embarrassing red. It wasn’t a question, but she felt the need to answer him anyways.

“Yes.” Her voice was quiet.

She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes, as she was still sitting in the chair by her wardrobe and he was now right in front of her. His eyes drifted down her jaw, seeming to zero in on her throat, which was now partially bared to him. She swallowed and his eyes followed the movement before snapping up to meet her eyes. His lips quirked up in a smirk and her blush deepened; she could feel her cheeks grow hotter as well as the rest of her body. A part of her wondered what he had done with the goblet while the rest of her was focused on his eyes that were seeming to darken with every second that passed; with how his body seemed to be leaning forward and down, causing her heartrate to pick up at his proximity.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Raven was in the room, speaking rapidly.

Lucian pulled back so quickly that it made Rosa feel dizzy. There was a silent snarl on his lips for a brief moment before his expression melted into one of control. Rosa forced herself to focus on what Raven was saying.

“-rcus is a hybrid and he’s after Selene and Michael!”

Rosa stood quickly, her eyes widening as she walked over to her sister. _“What?”_

“We have to go! Samuel told me that he’s waiting at the Pier! He’s going to be taking Selene to William’s prison to stop Marcus from releasing William. Selene will _kill them!_ And if she doesn’t, then they will kill her.” Raven tried to grab Rosa’s hand to yank her out of the room, but Rosa turned to Lucian, shoving down the panic that threatened to fill her.

“Lucian, we have to go. I need you to stay here, _where it’s safe_ , until we get back. **_Please._** ”

Lucian stood straighter and didn’t hesitate when he spoke. “Of course.”

Rosa turned back to her sister but stopped in her tracks when Lucian spoke again.

**_“Be careful.”_ **

Rosa looked back at Lucian, meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment before Raven began dragging her out of the room. Rosa took an unneeded breath and began following her sister.

* * *

Rosa was once again furious, though somehow, she was far more antsy than she had been two days ago; she hadn’t thought that was possible. Avoiding Alexander’s men and Selene hadn’t been hard, though making sure Marcus and William did not sense her and Raven had been a _tad_ bit more difficult. Samuel was dead and Rosa silently mourned his loss; even if he had worked for Alexander, he’d been a good man.

When Marcus pulled the helicopter _through the fucking roof_ , and then began fighting Selene, while Michael fought William, Rosa locked eyes with her sister and nodding once. She leapt from her perch, landing on the rocky ground just beyond the bridge Selene and Marcus were fighting on. Marcus had Selene hanging in the air by her throat. Rosa didn’t look to her left as a roar split the air that came from neither Michael nor William.

**“MARCUS!”**

Marcus’ eyes flitted over Selene’s shoulder and then widened; a heartbroken look flitted across his hybrid features. Rosa’s own heart ached at seeing him after nearly three centuries, but she wouldn’t let it deter her.

**“Put. Her. Down.”** The words came out like a growl as Rosa stalked over to them. She could faintly hear Raven talking to William, talking him down.

Marcus dropped Selene immediately, who fell to her knees coughing slightly and dragging in harsh, albeit unnecessary, breaths. Marcus stared at Rosa even as he shifted back into his human form.

Rosa stared back at her sire unflinchingly even as he stepped around Selene and walked over to Rosa. He was taller than her, so she had to tilt her chin up to look into his eyes when he stopped right in front of her. His blue eyes were soft and full of emotion, including the heartbreak that was still written on his face, clear for all to see. His right hand raised slowly, as if she were an animal he was worried about startling, and she had to stop herself from relaxing when his fingers brushed over her left cheek.

_“Ye_ _ğ_ _en.”_ Marcus’ voice was soft, barely a whisper, but the single word sent a new kind of fury curling through her form.

Rosa glared, her lips pulling back from her fangs in a snarl and she reacted before she thought, her right hand snapping out to slap him across the face. His head snapped to the side and surprise flickered over his face; she did not regret the simple action. His hand fell from her face and the surprise was replaced with shame, though neither of them spoke and he did not meet her eyes again.

Rosa moved around him and helped Selene to her feet, who looked between them warily before turning her attention to the ground below the bridge. A second later and she had jumped down, rapidly making her way to Michael. Rosa looked over her shoulder at Marcus before jumping off the bridge as well, though she made her way to Raven and William.

Raven smiled encouragingly at William, who nodded once. She lifted the syringe in her hands and, after finding a vein beneath the mountain of gray fur, injected him with the blood inside. Almost immediately, William dropped to his knees with a sound that was a mix between a growl and howl of pain.

Rosa turned to Michael and Selene who were locked in a tight embrace and a loving kiss, longing curling through Rosa at the sight of the first hybrid. She yearned to tell him what had just been confirmed to her but decided she would do it at a later date.

“You two need to go. There is a boat waiting to take you back to shore. Then make your way to the house, like you were _supposed to do to begin with_.”

They separated and Selene’s head bowed briefly in embarrassment and shame before she nodded. With one last look at William and Marcus – who had made his way to William’s side - the two quickly fled.

When she was sure they were gone, Rosa turned back to William and Raven, the former who was beginning to take human form. His gray fur was rapidly disappearing, leaving behind smooth, pale skin, except his head where the fur was quickly turning to long, disheveled red hair. When the transformation was finished, it looked like a very naked, clean-shavened Marcus knelt where William was; they really were identical twins, though Rosa could easily make out clear differences; William’s eyes were a much darker blue and obviously William did not have the facial hair that Marcus did.

“What did you do?” Marcus’ voice was still quiet, though not as quiet as it had been before.

Rosa refused to answer him, and Raven seemed to understand that quickly.

“Injected him with vampire blood. He has the exact same Corvinus Strain that you and Michael do, which means he’s now a hybrid. He’ll need to be taught control, but he’ll also have far better control than he did prior.” Raven’s voice was a little cold towards Marcus, but her hands were gentle as she helped William to his feet, taking the bag that Rosa held out to her. Quickly rifling through it, Raven pulled out a pair of pants and a jacket, helping William into the pants and then giving him the jacket to wear.

When Marcus stepped forward to talk to William, and embrace him, Raven and Rosa stepped back, turning to each other to speak quietly. Just a short moment later, William cleared his throat and both girls turned to the two hybrids.

“Raven, Rosa. It is wonderful to see you again.” William’s voice was hoarse but growing stronger; not a surprise given he hadn’t been able to _use_ it since he’d turned. His eyes lingered on his childe, and Rosa noted that Raven was clearly fighting the urge to embrace her sire and uncle.

Rosa gave her sister a nudge and when Raven met her eyes, she silently argued with her, using her eyes. Raven eventually stepped over to William, who welcomed her hug with literal open arms. Rosa smiled at the display of affection but it faltered when she noticed Marcus staring at her the same way Raven had been looking at William; he wanted to touch her, to make sure she was _real_ and though she was angry with him, she wanted to do the same to him. She hesitated before launching herself at her sire, wrapping her arms tight around him; he did not stumble, instead quickly wrapping his arms tight around her and holding her close.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Marcus’ voice was thick with emotion.

Rosa shook her head where it was buried in his shoulder. “I don’t want an apology, nor an explanation.”

Marcus breathed in her scent slowly but did not speak again, only holding her firmly.

* * *

It had taken a lot of discussion but eventually Rosa, Raven, and even William, were able to convince Marcus not to go on any sort of rampage; he would not kill more than his fill and he would happily teach William control.

When the car pulled to a stop, Rosa and Raven took note of the second vehicle in the long driveway, both of them glad and nervous that Michael and Selene had clearly made it with little issues. The sun was just beginning to set, and it made bone-deep exhaustion fill the twins.

“How do you think they reacted?” Raven’s voice was quiet and had hints of amusement.

The corners of Rosa’s mouth twitched up. “I suspect they don’t even know he’s there yet. They’ve only been there for about twenty minutes.” Rosa followed her sister out of the car and up the rest of the driveway; the front doors were unlocked when they tried them.

“Probably just chose a room and started going at it.”

Rosa snorted hard, trying to stop herself from full-on laughing. She was very glad the bedrooms had been built with soundproofing. “Probably. Did you see the way Selene _looked_ at him? I think Marcus almost killed him.”

Raven’s own smile faltered, and she sighed heavily. “Yeah, probably. To be fair, it’s been centuries since they’ve seen each other and one of them doesn’t appear to even have his memory. I don’t think Marcus can be blamed.”

Rosa side-eyed her sister before shaking her head. “That’s not something I hold against him, though it might be something Selene holds against him for the rest of eternity.”

Raven groaned as she took out the ponytail keeping her light brown hair up. “Don’t remind me of eternity. The thought is simply _draining._ ”

Rosa couldn’t stop the soft chuckle, though she agreed with her sister. “Some things make it bearable.”

Raven smirked wryly as she side-eyed Rosa now. “Oh? Like what?” Raven nudged her sister with her hip. “Like Lucian?”

Rosa immediately blushed a deep red and refused to meet her sister’s eyes. “Shut up.”

Raven cackled, loud and long even when Rosa threatened bodily harm. Rosa groaned, hiding her face in her hands for a moment before throwing them in the air.

“I’m going to bed!” Rosa called over Raven’s laughing, not waiting for a response before turning and trudging up the first flight of stairs so she could get to her room.

She heard Raven’s cackling laughter all the way to her room, the sound only cutting off when she shut her bedroom door. Rosa rested her forehead against the closed door and shut her eyes, her cheeks still burning with embarrassment. She was now 100% certain that Raven had suggested Lucian stay in her room so Raven could mess with her about it.

Rosa’s eyes suddenly snapped open when she was turned around and pinned to the bedroom door. Her green/blue eyes automatically locked onto his blue/silver ones, the breath leaving her in a soft gasp; they were darker than she’d ever seen them.

She only had a moment to study him before his lips were pressing against hers and she had to hold back a moan. She felt his hands grip her waist and some part of her acknowledged that she was holding onto his biceps, but most of her was focused on how _soft_ his lips were and how perfectly they seemed to fit against hers. When his tongue swiped along her bottom lip, she could no longer hold back her moan and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes slipped closed and she moaned again at the taste exploding in her mouth, _his taste._ She could easily taste him forever. His grip on her hips tightened and he pulled her body flush against him. His scent was everywhere, overwhelming her the same way his taste and tongue were. If she couldn’t feel his length pressing insistently against her stomach, she could certainly _smell_ his arousal; musky and prickly like pine needles, his natural scent of petrichor seemed even stronger, drawing her in and ramping her up even more.

When his hands slid down to her ass and grabbed, tugging upward, she let him lift her, wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms winding around his neck, fingers threading through his hair; their kiss did not falter. She moaned into his mouth when his jean-clad length brushed against her barely clothed entrance; she was only in her underwear, where had her clothes gone? He slowly lowered both of them onto her obscenely large bed, with his body hovering over hers. He broke the kiss to lean back, his eyes raking over her body, causing her entrance to throb. His lips quirked up in a smirk and he leaned down, bypassing her lips to brush his own against her throat; she tilted her head to the side, baring her throat to him. He breathed in her scent and gave a low rumbling growl at the strong scent of her arousal, giving her neck a light nip with blunt teeth; she gave a breathy moan.

He trailed little nips and kisses down her throat and over her collarbone, stopping when he reached her bare breasts. She let out a throaty moan when he took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked, taking off his jeans as he did. When her nipple was hard and erect, he switched to her right, nipping then soothing the slight pain with his tongue until it matched the left one. She felt his fingers brush her hips before they hooked into the waistband of her underwear; she lifted her hips so he could slide them down and off, then he was back on her. His tongue invaded her mouth as she spread her legs, feeling him fit perfectly between them. She sucked lightly on his tongue, causing his hips to buck as he groaned; she moaned. She felt him grasping her wrists in one hand and allowed him to pin her arms above her head as he thrust into her. Her hips arched into the thrust, his lips on her muffling any sound she would have made. He slid his free arm under her body and pulled her flush against him as he moved inside her, his mouth barely leaving hers; the change in angle caused her to release a near desperate gasp; she’d never felt pleasure like this.

Her body rocked into the thrusts, willing him to go faster and he obeyed, like he knew what she wanted, like he wanted it too. His hand released her wrists and trailed down her body to grip her hip, keeping his other arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her body flush against his. His lips finally pulled from her own, only to latch onto her throat, sucking and nipping as he thrust rougher inside her; she couldn’t contain her pleasure-filled moans. Her skin tingled everywhere he touched and all she wanted was him deeper inside her. She locked her legs around his waist, her breath hitching as it gave her exactly what she wanted; he groaned filthily in her ear. She could feel her pleasure building, felt the tightening of her core around his cock; she was close and so was he. With a particularly sharp thrust, the building pleasure exploded, and her vision whited out; she’d never cum so hard. She felt a few extra thrusts and then he stilled, his body trembling as he groaned deep in his throat and emptied himself inside her.

When her vision cleared, he was laying on his back and she was on her side, curled up into his side with her head on his shoulder; his arm was wound firmly around her, keeping her in place; he was tracing random shapes on her skin.

Her core was tingling with leftover aftershocks and she smiled, softly kissing his shoulder. Her voice, when she spoke, was slightly hoarse and she wondered if she had screamed when she came, “I love you.”

He smiled, it was soft, small, and heartbreakingly sweet but undeniably _there_. His own voice was quite husky when he spoke, hints of arousal still there. “I love you too.” His lips brushed the top of her head. “Now sleep.”

She gave her own smile and allowed her eyes to slip closed. Here, in his arms, she felt safer than she ever had, and it was a comfortable feeling; she felt _content_ which was something she had never felt before. She wondered if she’d always feel like this with him.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel to this. Either a second chapter or just another story (if that's the case, I will create a series for the two of them and put them both in it) that will explain what Marcus' whispered word meant. It'll involve a long, no doubt draining, emotional conversation which will include Marcus, William, Rosa, Raven, and Michael that is totally based on a personal headcanon I like to toy with.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought of the smut at the end. I had a bit of difficulty writing it. Review and tell me your thoughts, PLEASE.


End file.
